


All the nice girls love... an Army Doctor

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: John loves it when he and Sherlock can share more intimate times between cases.





	

John lived for when Sherlock didn't have a case, the space of time where his mind had nothing else to distract him. Sherlock became throughly devoted to John in these times, or as much as that can mean for Sherlock Holmes. Above all, selfishly, John looked forward to the more intimate times he could spend with Sherlock between cases. How they could lie in bed all day wearing next to nothing, how they could finally fuck without a crime littering their minds. 

Holmes was a kinky bastard as John had come to find out since the beginning of their relationship. Yet, what he had planned for this evening was exciting him just as much as it was for his other half. The pair often teased each other about the odd little kinks they'd discovered, John himself was quite the dominant figure in the bedroom, much to his surprise Sherlock was a very submissive sex slave when the mood took them both. However, John planned to surprise Sherlock with his next idea for bedroom fun. 

Nervous Sherlock waited in his bedroom, ready for his army doctor. After several minutes of anticipation a topless, Watson came in slowly, wearing the sexiest Doctors uniform money could buy which caused Sherlock's cock to become stiff almost immediately. "Oh nurse, those clothes are not acceptable, you will have to remove them," John cooed, a sly smirk hidden behind a surgical mask.   
"Well Doctor, I do believe, I will need your assistance," Holmes said in reply. His breath caught as he spoke, an effort to keep his tone level, the lust rushing forward too quickly. His Doctor walked over and with an agonisingly slow pace began to unbutton his shirt before discarding it to the floor. "You tease me too much Doctor, enough to take my breath away," he purred into John's ear. In an immediate response John shed his mask and his lips smashed into Sherlock's. He nibbled greedily at Sherlock's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Sherlock obediently parted his lips to feel the rush of John's tongue filling his mouth. They danced with their mouths, no air between them. Hungrily Holmes dragged his Doctor into straddling him and began to grind his hard cock against him. Moans of pleasure escaped them as both of their cocks grew with the sensations of their rubbing. The doctor pulled away first. 

Catching his breath he pushed Sherlock onto the bed roughly. "Stay" he almost growled at him. A trail of kisses from Sherlock's razored cheekbones along his chest and to his erect member set the man on fire. As John unburdened him of his trousers he could see his full impact in the outline of Sherlocks boxers. He mouthed slowly over the material as Sherlock pleaded above him. He removed the boxers slowly and allowed Sherlock to fill him. He worked his tongue over Sherlock cock, feeling it's strength and urgency and his detective began to roll his hips into his head. Sensual moans surfaced from Sherlock, begging for more and more. John felt that Sherlock was reaching his climax and, with a wicked grin, withdrew. "More," Sherlock whined at him, his hands clumsily finding John's wrists. The doctor merely shook his head and pushed Holmes back onto the bed. 

He shed his own clothes with haste, his hard cock aching for Sherlock. His voice was gravelly as he commanded Sherlock to "Make it all wet for me Sherl." The detective smirked and wrapped his moth around the doctors member, his talented tongue swirling around, finding where to pleasure perfectly. John's fingers knotted in Sherlocks beautiful curling hair as he closed his eyes and groaned, he was reaching his edge too quickly. A whimper passed Sherlock's lips as John emptied his mouth. "Good, well done nurse." John purred at Sherlock. 

The Doctor laid out his detective on his back and spread him out before him. On his knees before Sherlock his erection was throbbing to be relieved. Holmes saw the predatory look in John's eyes as he pushed his lubricated cock inside him. First there was pain, but within seconds all that remained was extreme pleasure. "Yes..." a soft whisper from Sherlock, cut off by the sharp thrusting of John taking his nurse there and then.   
"Nurse, you've been such a naughty boy" John teased.   
"Then punish me Daddy." Sherlock retorted, his voice ladened with want. John thrust deeper into Sherlock his cock pounding against Holmes, causing an eruption of pleasure for them both. Leaning forward John yanked on the detectives hair and used his shock to shove his tongue into his mouth. Hot steamy kissing covered the battle of their tongues as the now incredibly horny Sherlock fought back against John's tongue. A moan escaped from one of the pair as they tasted themselves on their tongues. Pressed against their torsos Sherlock's stiff cock was as wanting as ever. Sherlock allowed his hands to drift to his neglected cock and he took himself in his hand. 

Hard and fast he pumped himself, feeling the pleasure build and build. Then absence. John tore Sherlock's hands away and pinned them above his head. "Such a naughty boy, did I say you could do that?" he growled. Sherlock bit his lip, shaking him head coyly. Pounding harder into Sherlock's ass, between breathes the doctor teased, "Beg me, and I might play with you."   
Reluctantly Sherlock whined, his cock was throbbing and aching for the touch of John's hands. Finally, he whispered "please, Daddy..." stifled by his ongoing moans.   
"That's not good enough nurse," John cooed, thrusting deeper yet into Sherlock, causing him to almost wince.   
"PLEASE DADDY, FUCK ME" Sherlock screamed, unable to withhold his urgency.   
The Soldier smirked, "better" he teased. As he thrusted he felt himself about to tip over his own edge. Holding Sherlock's hands with one of his own he took the detectives cock in his other hand.   
"YES, JOHN" Sherlock screamed in elation, his hips thrusting into John's hand and grinding harder against John's dick in a strong rhythm. 

The tension built and built and the two were on their way to climaxing. Sherlock's eyes fluttered shut as he came in John's grasp, his juice covering them both. He didn't slow as he rode out his orgasm, murmuring John's name throughout. In synchronisation, John filled Sherlock with his warm cum at the same time, groaning his name. 

The pair lay in bed for the rest of the day wearing only their covers. That was until a certain Detective Inspector rang their house phone and the two were forced into action once again. But John kept his new outfit, he knew how he could drive Sherlock crazy again. After all, all the nice girls love a sailor, or maybe a soldier or perhaps even an Army Doctor.


End file.
